Plevanio
from different angles.]]The Plevanio are a nomadic race of highly aggresive insects originating from the Small Magellanic Cloud. They travel around and live in gargantuan spaceships that travels from planet to planet to strip it from all it's resources. Appearance Plevanio Drone Plevanio Warrior Plevanio Preatorean Plevanio Queen History Not much of their history is known due to the little-to-no contact between the Magellanic Clouds, however, the technological level of their weaponry and transportation engines sugest that they can be seen as 'ancient'. Diet The Plevanio are omnivorous but rely more on the nutrients from meat. Intelligence Plevanio Queens and Preatoreans are the most intelligent of their species, most of them have discovered the technology they use to this day. Drones and Warriors are less smart but still have enough intelligence to make complex decisions themselves. Government and Society The Plevanio live in a caste system with the Queen on top, followed by her guards the Praetoreans. After them comes the Warriors and last come the Drones. The Queens have command over a ship which can house millions of Plevanio and are only equalled by other Queens, they do not fight each other over dominance. The Praetoreans have a small politic influence, they can take part in the decisions on the ship or for their species in whole but are mostly tasked with protecting their Queen. A Praetorean can also lead Warriors into battle, although this happens seldom. The Warriors make up the military backbone of the Plevanio military, they are strong troops but require a influental leader to achieve victory, this seldom comes in the form of a Praetorean. The Drones are tasked with maintaining the ship and equipment of the soldier, most Warriors have one or more Drones as a slave to do their biding. Military Doctrine Spaceships : For main article, see: Plevanio Spaceship The Plevanio make use of gargantuan semi-sapient spaceships. It is unknown if the Queens truly have control over the ships. Weaponry : For main article, see: Plevanio Weaponry The Plevanio use many types of weaponry. Plasma-, energy- and chemical-based weapons are plenty in their arsenal. Technology : For main article, see: Plevanio Technology The Plevanio make use of highly advanced A.I.'s and highly resistant plating for their vehicles. Opinion towards other species *Mezourah: The Mezourah attacked one of their ships hoping to capture it but failed, the Plevanio traced it's origin and thus arrived in the Large Magellanic Cloud. Relation = War / Hostile. *Xzeron: The Xzeron encountered a Plevanio Spaceship and were fired upon, they returned fire but had to retreat. Relation = War / Hostile. *Drahoni: When the Drahoni received word of the attack on their allies the Xzeron they declared war to the Pleavnio, unaware of their real strength. Relation = War / Hostile. *Humans: Due to their alliance with the Drahoni they were dragged into the war. Relation = War / Hostile. *Sylthurians: Some Plevanio fleets make trades with the Sylthurians, they exchange weapons and tech for resources. Relation = Friendly / Neutral / Hostile (Varies from fleet to fleet). Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri